


День, в который должно было что-то случиться

by notginger



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейк решил устроить выходной, и день обещает быть просто идеальным. Но Эйвон и его логика знают - ничего идеального не бывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День, в который должно было что-то случиться

_Всё было неестественно мирно, как в кино, когда ждет западня.  
Борис Гребенщиков, «Капитан Воронин»._

– Не хочу огорчать тебя, Блейк, но всё же вынужден напомнить, что в прошлый раз это закончилось каторжными работами на радиоактивном руднике. Тебе не терпится повторить?  
Если уж честно, эта тирада не полностью соответствовала действительности. Огорчать Блейка Эйвону хотелось – и, если уж совсем-совсем честно, даже очень сильно. Замечательный день, который он собирался провести, совершенствуя в мирной компании Орака и набора паяльников маскировочные щиты «Освободителя», стремительно начал терять свою привлекательность в тот момент, когда их Любимый Лидер высказал свою очередную гениальную идею.  
Любимый Лидер решил устроить выходной день.  
Разумеется, он ни с кем не посоветовался и поставил всех остальных в известность о своём плане только тогда, когда корабль почти подлетел к месту единолично выбранного им назначения.  
Разумеется, все остальные привычно и безвольно с ним согласились.  
И, разумеется, никто из вышеперечисленных не пожелал прислушиваться к разумным и логичным доводам Эйвона, попытавшегося высказаться против.  
«Мы все устали», «впереди у нас тяжёлые времена», «кто знает, когда нам выдастся такая возможность в следующий раз», «да ладно тебе, Эйвон, просто немного развлечёмся» и так далее, и такое прочее – целый выводок великолепных аргументов, не имеющих никакого отношения ни к разуму, ни к логике.  
Логика тем временем говорила Эйвону, что ничем хорошим эта затея не кончится. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то новое – логика Эйвона безнадёжно и печально говорила об этом каждый раз, когда Блейка осеняло идеями различной степени гениальности. Но на этот раз к её рациональным аргументам прибавлялось ещё и неприятное тянущее чувство тревоги, не оформляющееся в конкретные тезисы или гипотезы, но столь сильное, что ладони становились влажными быстрее, чем Эйвон успевал протирать их одну о другую. Что-то было неладно во всём этом, что-то должно было случиться. Сегодня, сейчас. Что-то…  
– Эй, тебя там не было! – возмутился Вила. – Ты не работал. Ты не можешь жаловаться!  
– Не было. Я был занят тем, что вас оттуда вытаскивал, – любезно напомнил Эйвон, нависая над Блейком будто в надежде на то, что сокращение расстояния между их головами способно внедрить в голову Их Осенённого Идеей Лидера хоть немного его собственного здравого смысла. – Однако хочу заметить, что в мои планы не входило регулярно спасать вас от ваших оригинальных способов отдыхать, и что, возможно, на этот раз я не захочу…  
– Тебе и не придётся, Эйвон, – Их Решивший Отдохнуть Лидер улыбнулся ему, излучая уверенность и спокойствие. Здравый смысл совершенно определённо не передавался даже на таком небольшом расстоянии. – Нам никто не помешает. Орак всё тщательно проверил по моей просьбе – это абсолютно безлюдное место. Никаких баз Федерации, никакой разумной жизни, вообще ничего. Тысячи космонов до ближайшей колонизированной планеты.  
Эйвон снабдил Орака полным осуждения взглядом, но электронный предатель лишь молча помигал лампочками, делая вид, что разговор его абсолютно не касается, а сам он занят как минимум поиском ответа на вопрос о смысле жизни или же и вовсе подсчётом платьев в личном гардеробе Севелан.  
– И как же мы собираемся развлекаться в этом исключительно захватывающем месте? – поинтересовался Эйвон, мысленно разбирая Орака на транзисторы и конденсаторы.  
Как обычно проигнорировав его сарказм, Блейк по-прежнему светился энтузиазмом.  
– Есть много возможностей, Эйвон. Свежий воздух, обед на природе, весёлые игры, дружеские разговоры…  
– …нестройное пение у костра и бег в мешках. Можешь не продолжать, картина ясна. О, восхитительно, – если бы в Блейке были транзисторы и конденсаторы, то, судя по выражению лица Эйвона, он с удовольствием разобрал бы его сейчас на них тоже. – Знаешь, Блейк, кажется, я передумал. Не могли бы мы, пожалуйста, вернуться к плану «а» и тихо-мирно потрудиться на благо общества на радиоактивных рудниках? Я даже готов…  
– Пойду поищу пледы, – деловым тоном перебила его Дженна. – Трёх хватит, как думаете?  
– А я соберу еду, – вышла вслед за ней Калли.  
– Эй, не забудьте взять выпивку! – всполошённо понесся к выходу из рубки Вила. – Побольше, а то вдруг не хватит?  
Зен и Орак усердно соревновались в том, кто издаст более соответствующий случаю многозначительный гул.  
Блейк довольно хмыкнул, ласково улыбнулся и сунул в руки Эйвону плетеную корзину для пикника.

* * *

– Что он там делает, а? Ромашки собирает?  
– Эйвон считает, Вила, что в траве могут быть спрятаны камеры слежения или какие-нибудь детекторы.  
– Бедолага совсем не умеет расслабляться, верно? Я обещаю лично съесть все детекторы и камеры, которые он найдёт. Эй, Эйвон! Может быть, ещё и венок сплетёшь, а?  
Сам Вила, судя по его виду, расслабляться умел прекрасно, как и вся беспечная команда «Освободителя», валявшаяся на залитой местным оранжевым солнцем живописной лужайке. Расстелить на этой лужайке плед Эйвон позволил только после того, как тщательно изучил её на предмет признаков жизни и дурных привычек – таких, например, как склонность к поеданию всего, что на неё приземляется. «Негативно», – сказал бы Зен, будь он здесь. Планета не была живой, планета не была плотоядной, планета не покушалась ни на них самих, ни на их бутерброды, ни даже на плед. На первый взгляд, а также на второй, третий и ещё много последующих, планета была абсолютно прекрасной. Идеальное место для людей, решивших немного передохнуть от своего бесконечного изнурительного бега по звёздным системам – тёплое, солнечное, тихое, пустынное и мирное…  
Невозможное, как всё идеальное.  
– Тебе на могилу? С удовольствием, – отрезал Эйвон и сорвал особо подозрительно выглядящую ромашку. «Всё хорошо», – словно бы говорила её крупная ярко-золотая сердцевина, уставившаяся на него с безмятежной улыбкой Блейка. Оборвав несколько лепестков (Вила наверняка поинтересовался бы, не вздумал ли он погадать), Эйвон выяснил, что ромашка не была оборудована ни детекторами, ни камерами слежения, ни ещё чем-либо противоестественным. Впрочем, ещё оставалась вероятность того, что она ядовитая, и через минуту-другую он начнёт умирать в муках.  
Эйвон выждал три минуты. Ромашка по-прежнему не проявляла никаких летальных свойств, а его боевые товарищи продолжали безответственно и легкомысленно веселиться, явно выполняя пункт плана «игры на природе».  
– Тот, кого вы загадали – человек? – донёсся до Эйвона голос Калли.  
– Нет, – хором ответили Вила и Дженна.  
– Да, – почти одновременно с ними слегка укоризненно произнёс Блейк.  
– Вы загадали Эйвона?  
– С первого вопроса угадала!  
– Эй, Калли, так нечестно, ты всё-таки пользуешься телепатией, да? Мы же договаривались, что ты…  
– Эйвон вовсе не…  
– Нет, я не пользовалась, я же объясняла вам, что не могу видеть ваши…  
Эйвон раздражённо передёрнул плечами, бросил под ноги ни за что ни про что пострадавшего представителя местной флоры и, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, пошёл к противоположному краю поляны инспектировать плотные кусты, в которых вполне могли притаиться как минимум два взвода войск Федерации, три-четыре крупных инопланетных монстра или же восемь-десять некрупных.  
В кустах, усыпанных приятно пахнущими мелкими розовыми цветами, весело щебетали большие красивые птицы с яркими, блестящими на солнце перьями. От приторной невинности и безобидности данной идиллической картины сводило челюсти и хотелось немедленно запихнуть себе в рот целый лимон с кожурой, чтобы хотя бы немного снизить градус творящейся вокруг сладкой благостности.  
Версию о том, что коварные потенциальные враги могли так хитроумно замаскироваться, логика Эйвона, к глубокому сожалению последнего, была вынуждена решительно отвергнуть. 

* * *

– Калли! Калли, ты не чувствуешь ничего?  
– В каком смысле? – Калли удивлённо посмотрела на Эйвона. Полчаса назад Блейк прервал его добровольное патрулирование периметра с помощью всего только одного выразительного «Эйвон» и одного ещё более выразительного взгляда. К всеобщему изумлению, Эйвон хоть и разразился недовольной речью, побившей все его прежние рекорды в области ядовитого сарказма, но, тем не менее, подчинился и позволил Их Настырному Лидеру вернуть себя в общество и даже усадить на плед рядом с собой.  
Теперь он занимался тем, что оттачивал и доводил до совершенства своё самое мрачное выражение лица, предусмотрительно держа наготове выражение лица «а я вас предупреждал». Чувство тревоги никуда не делось, а лишь усиливалось с каждой следующей мирной минутой, в которую ничего не происходило. Лишённый возможности нервно мерить землю шагами, Эйвон стал так часто вызывать по коммуникатору оставшегося на борту Орака и подолгу о чём-то с ним беседовать, что после двадцать девятого сеанса связи с «Освободителем» Вила не очень тактично вопросил, не отправлял ли он (совершенно случайно, разумеется) сообщений в штаб-квартиру Севелан с информацией о месте и времени проведения их пикника, а также с приглашением заглянуть на огонёк в компании десятка-другого боевых кораблей Федерации. После тридцать четвёртого вызова сам Орак любезно поинтересовался у Эйвона, не желает ли тот ознакомиться с имеющейся в компьютерах Федерации информацией о диагностике, симптомах и самых современных и продвинутых методах лечения паранойяльного психоза. Эйвон ещё более любезно пообещал Ораку ознакомить его по возвращению на корабль с мусоросборником для пластиковых отходов, однако связываться каждые пять секунд с вредным компьютером перестал.  
Ему пришла в голову ещё одна теория, и никакие глупые подколки не могли сбить его с толку.  
– Присутствие враждебных инопланетных разумов, например? Какие-нибудь сигналы? Или просто...  
Калли вздохнула.  
– Чувствую присутствие в нескольких сантиметрах от себя одного ничуть не враждебного, но очень встревоженного человеческого разума. Что тебя беспокоит, Эйвон?  
– Что-то не так. Что-то случится.  
– Почему ты так считаешь?  
– Всё слишком тихо и спокойно. Практически идеально.  
– И? Разве это плохо?  
– Так не может быть. Так не должно быть. Не бывает ничего идеального.  
– Это всё переутомление, – мягко заметила Калли. – Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, Эйвон. Почему бы тебе не поиграть вместе со всеми, чтобы немного отвлечься?  
– А что, если Блейк снова находится под влиянием какого-нибудь гипнотизирующего сигнала? Посмотри на него – он сам не свой сегодня!  
В этот момент Их Сам Не Свой Лидер обернулся и тепло улыбнулся Эйвону, отчего тот лишь больше укрепился в своих подозрениях.  
– Наступила тёмная-претёмная ночь, все мирные граждане заснули, – зловеще начал завывать в это время Вила. – И тут открыли глаза страшные агенты Федерации!  
Эйвон не стал ни закрывать, ни открывать глаз, а демонстративно закатил их. Ему было решительно непонятно, с чего бы людям, каждый день рискующим жизнью, ещё и играть в подобные игры. Погрузившись в размышления об этом, а также о том, что по какой-то странной иронии Их Бесстрашному Лидеру досталась роль спасающего мирных граждан доктора, Эйвон на некоторое время отвлёкся и утратил бдительность. И всё же, когда раздался громкий хлопок, именно он уже привычно среагировал первым – молниеносно метнулся в сторону и стремительно повалил сидевшего рядом Блейка на землю, бережно закрывая его глаза и голову от взрыва.  
Больше никаких звуков не последовало, и Эйвон собирался уже осторожно обернуться и оценить обстановку, когда вдруг с ужасом понял, что творится что-то неладное. Блейк под ним трясся мелкой дрожью и издавал странные клокочущие, похожие на сдавленные стоны звуки. Холодея от тут же нарисовавшихся перед глазами картин, одна кровавее и пессимистичнее другой, Эйвон приподнялся на локтях, ожидая самого худшего.  
Его ожидания оправдались – ибо представить себе что-то худшее вряд ли было возможно. Их Лидер (Эйвон прокрутил в голове несколько разнообразных эпитетов и не счёл ни один из них достаточно оскорбительным для выражения всей глубины своих чувств)… Их Лидер, К Которому Не Подходил Ни Один Эпитет, и которого он буквально собственным телом укрыл от опасности…  
Смеялся.  
Весело, заразительно, запрокидывая голову и чуть прикрывая глаза – так, как он делал всегда, когда находил что-то невероятно забавным, и самым раздражающим в этом было то, что в данный момент этим чем-то являлся Эйвон.  
– Спасибо, Эйвон, я действительно очень тронут твоей заботой о моём здоровье, – Блейк немного отдышался и задумчиво помял между пальцами рукав своего героического спасителя, – но я и вправду не думаю, что бокал-другой нанесёт мне такой уж непоправимый ущерб. Может быть, ты всё-таки позволишь? Пожалуйста.  
– Что?..  
– Дамы и господа, представляю вашему вниманию гремучее мальтунианское для особо шумных праздников! Приобрёл парочку на той базе Федерации, которую мы навестили на прошлой неделе.  
– «Приобрёл», Вила? И сколько денег потратил, если не секрет? Целое состояние, надо полагать?  
– Ты же меня знаешь, Дженна. Я очень бережлив и никогда не иду на лишние расходы, если есть возможность экономить наши средства!  
Резко повернув голову, Эйвон увидел Вилу, стоящего над ними с открытой бутылкой шампанского. Из горлышка бутылки жизнерадостно и издевательски струился дымок. Сидевшие рядом Калли и Дженна выглядели как люди, искренне пытающиеся не хохотать в голос. Калли – явно прилагая к этому все свои моральные и физические усилия, Дженна – куда как с меньшим старанием, а потому и с менее убедительным результатом.  
Эйвон представил себя со стороны – лежащего на Блейке и заботливо прикрывающего его забитую свободой, равенством и братством кудрявую голову не от взрывной волны, не от разлетающихся во все стороны осколков снарядов и не от вражеского огня, а от самой что ни на есть банальной пробки. Логика неумолимо постановила (и Эйвон был вынужден согласиться с ней), что, будь он на месте свидетелей этой в высшей степени душераздирающей сцены, он с большой вероятностью тоже подвергался бы в данный момент серьёзному риску бездарно погибнуть во цвете лет от смеха.  
– Когда-нибудь я убью тебя, Блейк, – проворчал он, пытаясь аккуратно сползти с Их Смеющегося Лидера с как можно более независимым и полным достоинства видом. Всё ещё продолжающий слегка сотрясаться и ласково придерживать его за рукава Блейк ничуть не облегчал ему эту задачу, и угроза в результате прозвучала не очень внушительно.  
– Когда-нибудь ты нас всех в гроб вгонишь, я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь, – заметил Вила, начиная разливать шампанское. – Дженна, будь добра, помоги мне с бокалами. Блейк, держи, это тебе.  
Эйвон многообещающе открыл рот и приготовился было немедленно начать реализовывать предсказание Вилы с помощью какой-нибудь особенно убийственной фразы, но в этот момент наконец-то переставший посмеиваться Блейк обезоруживающе улыбнулся и примирительно поднёс к его открытому рту бутерброд.  
Логика милостиво подсказала Эйвону, что он давно уже голоден, и он сдался.

* * *

Идеальный день завершился идеальным вечером.  
Ничего так и не случилось. Боевые корабли Федерации так и не появились на небосклоне, плед не унесло ураганом, лужайку не накрыло цунами, из тарелки с салатом, элегантно стряхивая с каблуков сельдерей, не вылезла Севелан. У Калли, спевшей несколько народных ауронских песен, оказался приятный голос и хороший слух, истории из жизни контрабандистов, рассказанные Дженной, действительно были забавными и увлекательными, Блейк, как выяснилось, умел неплохо готовить на костре, и даже дурацкие шутки Вилы не вызывали особого раздражения.  
Оранжевое солнце уже закатилось за горизонт, взошли две тесно прижавшиеся друг к другу бледные луны, но возвращаться на корабль никто не спешил.  
Вила, блаженно посапывая и слегка приоткрыв рот, дремал в обнимку с недопитой бутылкой. Судя по счастливо-мечтательному выражению его лица, ему снились открытые двери банковских сейфов, под завязку забитых разнообразными материальными благами. Калли с Дженной тихо беседовали о чём-то своём чуть в отдалении.  
Костёр уже почти потух, и Эйвон с Блейком периодически по очереди лениво тыкали в угли палками, заставляя искры взлетать вверх и весело кружиться в тёмном ночном небе. Сначала они делали это молча, будто бы затеяв негласное соревнование, кто поднимет более высокое облако искр. Потом они стукнули по полену одновременно и одновременно же начали отмахиваться от потянувшегося в их сторону дыма. Блейк засмеялся и рассказал какую-то историю из своей юности, потом ещё одну, потом Эйвон неожиданно для самого себя обнаружил, что уже и сам увлечённо рассказывает что-то, а внимательно слушающий его Блейк одобрительно хмыкает во всех местах, которые и сам Эйвон посчитал бы смешными, понимающе кивает головой тогда, когда и сам Эйвон стал бы понимающе кивать головой, и молчит тогда, когда и сам Эйвон счёл бы нужным промолчать.  
Разговаривать с Блейком было легко. Разговаривать с Блейком так, словно не существовало никакой Федерации, никакого «Освободителя», никакой борьбы, никаких потерь, словно они были просто друзьями, выбравшимися в лес на пикник, было странно. Разговаривать с Блейком было…  
Эйвон всегда считал, что отгородился от всего окружающего мира крепкой надёжной стеной с дверью, защищённой самыми лучшими замками и паролями.  
Некоторые пытались взломать эту дверь, другие мечтали подобрать запирающий её секретный код, кто-то бросался на неё с тараном, бился об неё, пытался взорвать или же аккуратно обходил стороной. Анна... Анна подошла к двери, молча протянула руку, и он сам, добровольно вложил единственную связку ключей в её ладонь. Дженна держалась на почтительном расстоянии от двери, настороженно-враждебно поглядывая на неё, но не пытаясь открыть. Вила кружил вокруг, периодически осторожно тыкая в неё то звуковым зондом, то ещё каким-нибудь хитроумным прибором из своего арсенала, прислушиваясь, сканируя, подсчитывая найденные встроенные ловушки и скользя по ней уважительно-оценивающим взглядом профессионала, знающего толк в дверях и замках. Калли тихо и вежливо стучалась и иногда даже могла разглядеть что-то в появляющийся только для неё глазок.  
Блейк не делал ничего вышеперечисленного. Не угадывал пароли, не применял насилия, не хитрил, не выстраивал осаду, не отступал, испугавшись непреодолимости преграды, не прилагал никаких усилий для того, чтобы получить ключи, и даже не умел проходить сквозь стены.  
С самой первой их встречи Блейк вёл себя так, как будто никакой двери и никаких стен не существовало вовсе.  
Ночной полумрак, прячущийся по углам поляны, внезапно вновь угрожающе ощетинился, пробуждая задремавшую было тревогу, и Эйвон инстинктивно придвинулся ближе к Блейку. Тот, будто бы почувствовав то же самое, шевельнулся, заёрзал и сократил расстояние между ними ещё на несколько сантиметров. Чувство неясной опасности только усилилось, и Эйвон с трудом подавил в себе желание вскочить на ноги, выхватить оружие, делать, делать, делать что-нибудь – бегать кругами, напряжённо всматриваясь во тьму, бессмысленно и хаотично палить по сжимающим вокруг них свою чёрную ладонь кустам, только бы не сидеть тут, на одном месте, пассивно ожидая, когда произойдёт что-нибудь ужасное и непоправимое.  
– Там, на Земле, когда мы жили под куполом… Мы были лишены даже права выйти ночью на улицу, чтобы просто посмотреть на небо, – произнёс Блейк негромко. Теперь он задумчиво смотрел вверх, запрокинув голову и, по своему обыкновению, терзая губами и зубами костяшки пальцев.  
Дурацкая привычка – раздражающая, как практически всё в Их Любимом Лидере.  
– Мы должны сделать так, чтобы все люди смогли видеть звёзды, – продолжил Блейк. – Никто не вправе отнимать это у них.  
«Чёртов идеалист», – подумал Эйвон, сердясь и привычно ища моральной поддержки у логики.  
«Проклятый фанатик», – подумал Эйвон, тоже поднимая глаза к небу – не потому что ему очень уж хотелось смотреть на звёзды, а потому что они слепили меньше, чем сияющее вдохновением лицо сидящего рядом человека.  
Невозможного, как всё идеальное.  
«Безнадёжный идиот», – подумал Эйвон, не будучи до конца уверенным в том, к кому относится это определение.  
Или как раз будучи?  
Логика, вопреки всякой самой себе, отчаянно кричала ему, что если Блейку вдруг взбредёт сейчас в голову приказать ему прыгать через костёр, соревноваться в беге в мешках, сразиться голыми руками со всем космическим флотом Федерации, лично отправиться вручать всем угнетённым согражданам по звезде с неба или немедленно отдать за Блейка свою жизнь, он вряд ли прислушается к её рациональному мнению по данному вопросу.  
«Это не может быть правдой, – сказал Эйвон логике, в агонии корчащейся под засунутыми в рот пальцами Блейка. – Мне он не нужен».  
– Хочешь сказать – все те люди, которые доживут до конца твоей революции, Блейк? – сказал Эйвон вслух как можно более язвительным тоном. – Взорвёшь Звезду Один и выдашь по осколку всем, кого не зашибёт ими в процессе? Да ты просто поэт, Блейк.  
– Моей революции? – ещё более тихо уточнил Блейк, по-прежнему кусая пальцы и глядя в небо.  
Эйвон упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Мне она не нужна. Насчёт остальных твоих верных последователей лучше спросить у них самих. Впрочем, я сомневаюсь, что они будут в состоянии сформулировать самостоятельную позицию по данному вопросу – как, в общем-то, и по всем прочим.  
«Я хочу быть свободным от него», – сказал он логике. Эти несколько слов, впервые сложившиеся у него в сознании в таком порядке, густели, застывали, холодно твердели в нём, одновременно пугая и отпечатываясь где-то глубоко внутри с неизбежностью и непоправимостью очереди, выпущенной в живот с расстояния полуметра.  
И наконец-то повернувшийся к нему лицом и одаривший его долгим внимательным взглядом Блейк, и показательно подавившая тяжёлый вздох логика всем своим видом дали понять, что не верят ни единому его слову.  
В это время ночную тишину прорезал крик «нет, только не розовые астероиды!». Синхронно фыркнув, Эйвон с Блейком рассмеялись – и если их смех и прозвучал чуть более натянуто, чем обычно, то отчаянно трущий глаза сонный Вила этого всё равно не заметил.

* * *

– Отлично провели время, – изящным жестом прикрывая рот ладонью, зевнула Дженна. – Спокойной ночи!  
– Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, – Вила медленно ушёл вслед за нею, одной рукой держась за стены, а другой трепетно прижимая к себе чудом пережившую пикник бутылку.  
– Спасибо, Блейк, – просто сказала Калли и, бросив пристальный взгляд на Эйвона, тоже пошла спать.  
Некоторое время тишину нарушал только задумчивый гул Зена и корабельных двигателей.  
– Вот видишь, Эйвон. Ничего не случилось.  
Эйвон вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко обернулся. Блейк, осторожно прикоснувшийся рукой к его плечу, светился такой чистой и открытой улыбкой, что какие, к чёрту, радиоактивные рудники – он был облучён ею с ног до головы, любой счётчик Гейгера спятил бы, пытаясь измерить смертельную дозу этого человека в его заражённом организме.  
– Ты точно уверен в этом, Блейк?  
С минуту они стояли молча, сцепившись взглядами, пока гладь блейковской улыбки наконец не подёрнулась озадаченной рябью. Эйвон попытался получить от растерянности Блейка удовольствие, но, вопреки обыкновению, у него ничего не вышло. Он первым отвёл глаза и, сам себе удивляясь, сказал Блейку, что тот может идти спать, потому что он подежурит в рубке за него.  
Логика нервно моргнула, быстро сориентировалась и услужливо выдала ему сразу несколько замечательных рациональных и эгоистических причин для этого нелепого поступка. Во-первых, Эйвон всё равно не хотел спать, во-вторых, он как раз собирался побеседовать с Ораком о потенциальных возможностях совершенствования маскировочных щитов «Освободителя»…  
– В-третьих, твои мыслительные процессы и в выспавшемся-то состоянии имеют тенденцию поражать воображение, Блейк. Боюсь даже представить себе, во что ты можешь втянуть нас, будучи лишённым необходимого количества сна.  
Блейк усмехнулся, снова скользнул пальцами по рукаву Эйвона и, очень серьёзно глядя ему в глаза, вежливо сказал «спасибо». В дверях он обернулся, неловко потёр шею и немного помялся перед тем, как снова заговорить.  
– Эйвон. Давай всё-таки я…  
– Иди, Блейк, иди. А то я ведь могу ещё и передумать.  
– О, Эйвон, я не сомневаюсь, что ты передумаешь, – сказал Блейк, как всегда отвечая не на то, что Эйвон говорил вслух, а на что-то другое, известное только Блейку.  
– Молчи, – приказал Эйвон Ораку, когда последние отзвуки шагов Их Сонного Лидера растворились в коридоре. – Просто помолчи, будь так добр, я не хочу ничего слышать.  
Орак помигал лампочками так, словно пожимал несуществующими плечами, но говорить ничего не стал.  
Эйвон бездумно уставился в панель перед собой, немилосердно терзая губами и зубами костяшки пальцев.  
Что-то, имеющее очень мало отношения к логике, говорило ему, что такого дня, как сегодня, у них уже никогда больше не будет.


End file.
